The present invention relates to a reservoir used for providing a link-up between a continuous filter making machine which produces filter plugs to be used for the making of filter tip cigarettes, and a delivery and conveying apparatus which supplies the filter plugs to subsequent operations, for example to a filter tip cigarette making machine. More particularly, the reservoir according to the invention serves both for the "curing" (i.e. drying and seasoning to the best conditions of use) of the freshly made filter plugs, and for compensating (buffer action) any variation of output of the filter making machine and of demand of the delivery and conveying apparatus. Generally, the reservoir object of the present invention can be used in continuous systems which process any type of rod-like articles.